Un día en la vida de Mikako
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Relato de cómo Mikako toma su día en un fin de semana en el que no desaprovechará para encontrarse con Eishiro y con Tomoki y así divertirse de la forma que ella mejor sabe. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Sólo tengo que decirles que Sora no Otoshimono no me pertenece, pero si así fuera la tercera temporada habría salido hace tiempo. Si por alguna razón quisieran preguntar porqué hago una historia así sobre Mikako, es precisamente porque así es como la veo XD

 **Un día en la vida de Mikako**

El despertador suena y hace eco en la habitación de una tierna, linda, amable, apachurrable y adorable psicótica yandere llamada Mikako Satsukitane, quien se levanta perezosamente de su cama, se estira un rato largo y desde ese momento empieza a pensar en qué desgracias... digo cosas buenas y hermosas iba a hacer por el mundo en este nuevo día, y Mikako sonreía con felicidad al hacerse una idea de cómo iba a empezar.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya quiero empezar este nuevo día- canturrea Mikako casi dando un brinco de la cama y luego va a bañarse.

* * *

 **Calle**

Esta vez la joven yandere salía a pasear sin su fiel perro, esta vez prefería dar una vuelta por ahí por su propia cuenta mientras que, por alguna extraña razón, sus pisadas estaban causando el mismo efecto que las huellas del caballo de Genghis Khan, es decir que por donde pisaba no crecía otra vez la hierba, de hecho ésta moría en el acto a causa del aura de maldad pura que despedía Mikako a pesar de estar de buenas ese día. El día no podía ser más bello y, al ser fin de semana, no habían clases ese día, y como respuesta a ello Mikako se dedica a hacer una que otra acción atroz por diversión, y cada una de esas acciones ocasionaba que los niños lloraran, los jóvenes perdieran la esperanza, los ávidos no tuvieran ganas de vivir y las personas que estaban felices fueran consumidas por la amargura, la furia y la tristeza. Mikako veía todo ello como algo bueno y seguía su camino con gran alegría hasta que se encuentra con Eishiro en la cima de una colina que estaba a un lado del camino.

-Buenos días, Ei-kun.

-Hola, Mikako- saluda el muchacho sin ninguna emoción evidente mientras revisaba un invento suyo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con esa cosa?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que intenté volar desde el techo de la escuela?

-Cómo olvidarlo, Ei-kun- Mikako parecía que estaba teniendo un feliz recuerdo-. Aunque esa vez no pude cobrar para mí los seguros de vida que había puesto a tu nombre, si no mal recuerdo.

Eishiro no reacciona en modo alguno a la sádica memoria de su amiga y continúa revisando su aparato para estar seguro de intentar volar una vez más, y Mikako se sienta a un lado para verlo en su intrépido intento de retar los cielos con su propio esfuerzo, obviamente esperando un final trágico, o tal vez algún que otro hueso roto y algo de alboroto. El viento soplaba dócilmente y acariciaba los cabellos de la yandere, dándole un trato que a ella le agradaba de sobremanera. Eishiro completa la revisión de su aparato y parecía listo para volar, y Mikako estaba con una amplísima sonrisa en su rostro viendo al muchacho prepararse, ponerse el equipo de seguridad y tomar vuelo para usar su invento. Mikako cruzaba los dedos para que algo saliera mal y Eishiro se viera envuelto en un terrible accidente, y apretaba dicho cruce a medida que el chico avanzaba, más aún cuando emprendió vuelo... y finalmente el aparato se vino a pique y Eishiro fue directamente a unos árboles. Mikako se pone a aplaudir muy emocionada y se acerca al lugar para ver el desastre resultante, aunque Eishiro seguía vivo... herido, pero vivo.

-¿Te hiciste daño, Ei-kun?- pregunta Mikako con una enorme sonrisa, como si aquello fuera algo bueno.

-No me pasó nada grave, Mikako- Eishiro ignora olímpicamente la sangre que corría por su cabeza y solo se sacudía el polvo de su camisa como si no tuviera nada más-. Parece que tendré que hacer retoques a mi aparato...

Mikako ayuda a Eishiro a recoger los restos del invento de Eishiro y se los lleva al hogar de éste. Luego de eso la yandere se va para continuar su travesía llena de diversión para ella y sufrimiento y dolor para el resto del mundo.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoki**

Encerrado en su habitación y viendo por enésima vez su colección de pornos, Tomoki estaba en su día a día cuando se encontraba solo, y entonces Mikako irrumpe en la habitación como si entrara a la suya propia.

-Buenos días, Sakurai-kun.

-¡P-presidenta!- a Tomoki casi se le vuela de la mano la porno que tenía del susto.

En ese momento el chico temía que Mikako pudiese traer algo nefasto como hacía cada vez que lo visitaba, pero lo primero que hace la chica es agarrar una de las pornos que estaba tirada en el suelo y hojearla muy divertida como si mas bien estuviera viendo un cuaderno para pintar.

-Pero qué cuerpos. Se nota que te gusta entretenerte, Sakurai-kun.

Tomoki sólo titubeaba mientras trataba de recuperar su porno, pero Mikako la mantenía en alto mientras seguía pasando página por página, viendo cada una de las eróticas imágenes que componían su cotenido. Finalmente Mikako lanza lejos la revista y Tomoki corre para atraparla, solo para luego ver que Mikako había agarrado cerca de veinte ejemplares más.

-Estas pornos son muy divertidas, estoy segura que a Mitsuki-chan le gustará verlas- dice la yandere antes de irse corriendo de la habitación.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡No lo haga, presidenta!- Tomoki va corriendo tras la presidenta, pero ella era mucho más veloz.

Ikaros y Nymph estaban de lo más tranquilas viendo el correteo que había entre Mikako y Tomoki, ambas tomaban té de lo más pasotas y parecía que no estaba pasando nada. Justo en ese momento entra Sohara en la casa para pasar el rato, y entonces Mikako corre a ella para mostrarle a la castaña las pornos de Tomoki.

-Mira esto, Mitsuki-chan. Sakurai-kun quería ponerle la cara de Ikaros-chan y Nymph-chan a todas estas fotos- echa puntadas Mikako con toda la maldad del mundo.

Mikako ingenuamente cree en lo que dice la presidenta y mira con destellantes y virulentos ojos al pobre muchacho que no veía a dónde ir para esconderse. Mikako tenía ganas de irse para seguir repartiendo sufrimiento y dolor por el mundo, pero antes de eso se quiso quedar para ver a Tomoki sufriendo la ira de Sohara un rato. Ikaros y Nymph no entendían qué estaba pasando, pero muy pronto Sohara les iría a decir lo mismo que Mikako le dijo a ella. Eso a la presidenta no le quedaba ninguna duda.

* * *

 **A horas de la noche**

Sin duda el día había resultado prolífico para Mikako, se había divertido un poco más que de costumbre, y también había colmado satisfactoriamente su cuota de miseria repartida por el mundo a su alrededor. Qué mejor forma de celebrar tanta buena obra que tomando un espectacular baño en que impartiera órdenes a todas sus sirvientas para que le lavaran sus pies, se pusieran como alfombra en el piso para pisarlas antes de salir y obligarlas a sacar todos los pijamas de su armario hasta aburrirse y decidirse de verdad por algún modelo (que resultó ser precisamente el primero que le habían mostrado entre varios miles). Antes de todo ello, en la cena, su padre y ella miraban televisión, y al ver en el noticiero local se encuentran con varias personas declarando ante cámaras el horroroso día que habían tenido gracias a Mikako. Su padre vio todo aquello como algo bueno y felicitó a su pequeña angelita por todo ello.

Tanto dolor causado al mundo solo podía causar felicidad y orgullo en el prestigioso clan de yakuzas Satsukitane, y por ello el jefe del clan y padre de Mikako le prometió comprarle una nueva limusina por tantas cosas buenas que había hecho. Ahora que Mikako estaba refrescada por aquel baño y agradada por aquel largo día, sólo le quedaba irse a dormir, reponer fuerzas para llevar más de sus malignos deseos para el mundo durante su próxima jornada.

Como capricho de un destino que Mikako ya había aceptado tiempo atrás, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Eishiro estaría bien y en qué estaría pensando, tomando en cuenta que estuviese bien. Muy seguramente la yandere iría a verlo al día siguiente para pasar parte del día con él, ya sea estando juntos como los amigos (destinados a ser pareja) que son o viendo otra de sus locuras por descubrir el "Nuevo Continente". Ya se hacía tarde, así que apaga las luces y da con aparente inocencia las buenas noches a un mundo que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiere, cada día se esfuerza para que éste sea un infierno para otros.

 **Fin**

* * *

Superloco lo que hice, ¿no? Supongo que no podía ser de otra, me había propuesto subir un capítulo sobre un día cotidiano para alguien que definitivamente no está en sus cabales XD. Espero que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas, AaronVS3, aunque de todas maneras tengo otras historias en las que podrías aparecer en las dedicatorias antes o después de las mismas :p

Hasta otra


End file.
